


Reservoir For Heat.

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (only for a second), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, PIV Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, afab language, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: but tex, his ruts have been really, really hard to manage alone, ever since krolia left, tex has been lonely. trying to deal with his ruts the way any lonely alpha would.but every rut that rolls around, makes it harder and harder for tex to resist the sweet scent and temptation of keith’s pussy. and that, he really wasn’t prepared for.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: anonymous





	Reservoir For Heat.

tex knew living alone in the desert with his young omega son was one of the best choices he made, no filthy alphas can try and scent keith when he was going into heats all the way out here.

it’s always just been keith and him and he’s ever so thankful to have keith. keith is everything to him, and tex vowed the day he was born to protect him until he no longer could—or until keith could completely take care of himself. but still, tex would protect him, even if keith can survive on his own.

its been years since krolia left—keith was only a few months old, and keith’s seventeen now, growing more everyday and fully presented as an omega at sixteen.

krolia is an alpha, so he was almost fully expecting keith to present as an alpha, but when the sweats started and keith started groaning for a knot tex wasn’t sure how to manage it.

tex got his boy the help he needed, heat suppressors for when he didn’t want to deal with them. but after a year, keith’s gone off them and deals with them alone—which tex also had to help him get the much needed supplies. 

but tex, his ruts have been really, _really_ hard to manage alone, ever since krolia left, tex has been lonely. trying to deal with his ruts the way any lonely alpha would. 

but every rut that rolls around, makes it harder and harder for tex to resist the sweet scent and temptation of keith’s pussy. and that, he _really_ wasn’t prepared for.

tex knows he’s not an average alpha, to krolia, maybe. but here on earth, tex is the “ideal” alpha—with the ideal knot, ideal cock. 

and hell, keith deserves something like that.

tex’s rut’s in full swing and keith is being nothing but the best son that he could be, bringing tex food, keeping the house clean with attending to daily chores while tex rides his rut out. 

being the perfect little omega for his daddy.

“fuck.” he groans, sliding the fleshlight over his cock, he’s came at least four times in the last few hours. but nothing subsides the itch of having his cock buried inside an omega, knotting them and riding it out that way. 

its becoming borderline comical at this point, the slick noises from the amount of lube he’s used almost teases him. as if it’s mocking him; ‘this is what a needy omegas hole sounds like, and you don't have it.’ 

the last four ruts tex’s had, he’s almost ashamed that the only thing that can make him feel remotely better is the smell or thoughts of keith. 

oh to just walk into keith’s room—hold his boy down and fuck him stupid, give him a real knot—show him what it’s like to be knotted by a real alpha.

it’s getting so much harder to not let his alpha instincts pull him under, especially when keith is always so close, them being alone in the desert does nothing for tex, it gets harder when keith does yoga in the living room in hopelessly tight shorts that leave nothing to tex’s imagination. 

tex can hear the music playing in there, which he knows means keith is in there right now, probably in some downward dog position that tex could take him in, his omega instincts would let tex slide on home so easily.

tex cracks his door open ever so slightly, peeping out while keeping himself hidden, and over the back of the couch he see’s keith. just as he hoped, the tightness of his shorts squeezes him in a way that tex has came over several times, he watches keith stand tall and straight, facing the tv playing his routine video.

keith keeps his back straight while leaning down to touch his toes—and fuck—keith’s shorts are see through, tex fucks the fleshlight over himself a little faster. yeah. this could get him off in a matter of seconds, he doesn’t wanna drag the sweet release out that he’s been craving any longer.

when keith moves down to rest on all fours, knees and ass up, face down, tex fucking loses it, he comes hard into the fleshlight, trying now to make any noise as he watches the way keith’s leg muscles flex and the seam of the shorts lays almost perfect between his pussy lips.

tex tries to shut the door quietly, but he thinks he may have slammed it somehow, standing there with his back to the door and puffing, the fleshlight lays on the ground and tex’s cock twitches with the thoughts of keith again. 

his pheromones are probably all over the house, keith can probably smell his desperation. but tex tries not to think about it as he crawls back into his bed and tries to sleep some of it off for now.

##

tex wakes to a small knock at his door—he doesn’t know what time it is, but he’s groggy and hard. keith knocks again, “dad?” he asks softly, “i just wanted to check if you’re okay.” 

tex sighs, rolling onto his back and sitting up, “thank you, sweetheart. im okay.” it’s a lie and they both know it but it’s not as if tex will say anything other than that.

he hears keith shuffle around and then, “i just wanted to tell you i’m gonna head to bed, if you need me. love you.”

“love you too sweetheart.” tex says, hearing keith’s bare feet pad away on the wooden floor before he hops up, grabbing his fleshlight off the floor from earlier. 

with an idea in his head, tex quickly rinses it in his bathroom before he crawls back into his bed on his knees, grabbing a pillow and folding it in half, he sticks the fleshlight between it and lubes himself up.

he hastily slides his cock between the small opening in the pillow and right into the fleshlight, it doesn’t feel any less the same, but the pillow is added warmth—and tex can pretend.

he imagines keith, under him, wet, open and begging tex to knot him. the pillow offers enough for him to make it feel like keith's soft parted thighs as he fucks down into it.

he feels almost stupid, humping into a pillow like a silly teenager. but it’s dragging his mind to other places, he wonders if keith fucks his pillows? rides them, slicking them up with desperate moans. tex’s cock twitches at the thought. 

“fuck. kei—” tex groans, stopping himself from calling out his son's name in fear he’ll hear. tex fucks into the pillow desperately, but he knows this isn’t enough, it’s never enough. he’ll never truly sedate his ruts without knotting something or someone.

in his desperate attempt to try and come, tex doesn’t hear the soft knock on his door, he doesn’t hear it open, he doesn’t hear the small pads of bare feet.

because he smells keith’s presence instead, he doesn't stop fucking into the pillow, he just groans, somewhat in frustration and somewhat at the smell of the omega, “keith. what are—”

“dad,” keith says, and tex didn’t realise keith was as close as he is, at the foot of his bed just watching, “let me help you.” and oh—tex wants to say yes so bad, but his brain is all sorts of rut fueled mush right now.

tex slows his thrusts to almost nothing, only a few hip rolls every now and then, he turns to look at his boy, standing there in nothing but a long shirt and tex wonders if he’s wearing anything under it. 

keith doesn’t say much, just comes closer and closer to eventually pull the pillow away and takes the fleshlight off tex’s cock. 

he groans as keith’s nimble fingers wrap around his cock, they don’t even touch because they're small, keith's _so_ small, and he smells so fucking good.

“let me just help, somehow. i can… cockwarm you or something.” keith strokes his hand up the length of tex’s cock. clearly in his own head because he can take his eyes off it, watching the head drip pre and the way it twitches under his hold. 

“w-why?” tex tries his damn hardest to not yank keith into his bed and just slide into him. 

keith looks up at him with a look that tex can only describe as sad. “i feel bad you have to go through this alone, without anyone for so long…” he looks back down and strokes tex harder, a little faster, flicking his wrist at the head as if he’s done it a million times.

tex bucks into keith's hand—trying not to think about his son touching and using his heat toys as an imitation to tex’s cock, teaching himself how to please an alpha. 

they can talk about it later but for now…

“hop up here, shirt off.” and keith's following without another word, stripping away his shirt to reveal he is in fact, naked under it. 

tex lays him down, hands roaming over his cute small body until he reaches his cunt.

he wasn’t expecting to find it soaked and open.

ready for him to take.

“perfect. you’re the perfect omega keith.” tex sighs, feeling around the wetness, pressing two of his fingers into keith’s hole to see how easily they slide in. 

keith moans under him, legs spreading wider, “cmon, dad, you need this.” 

and really, tex couldn’t agree more. he pulls his fingers out, licking them clean—and the taste is so fucking intoxicating. he lines himself up, immediately pressing in. it’s not the easiest, keith’s not prepped nearly enough to accommodate the size of him, but keith mewls—tex presses on.

when he does bottom out, keith clenches around him, “fuck, dad… dad—been waiting for this for so long.” he moans, and tex’s brain short circuts, he was only supposed to be letting keith cockwarm him. but the need to fuck into this tiny omega and fill him is so overwhelming. 

keith's hands smooth up tex’s arms, “fuck me.” he begs.

“keith—” tex tries.

“knot me. do it. i know you want too.” keith’s nails dig into the skin on tex’s arms, keith's so tight and warm around him he’s not sure how he hasn’t already fucked him—ravished him like an alpha would.

“i heard you earlier.” keith says, and they lock eyes in the low light of the room, tex doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or not.

“i heard you fucking yourself with the door open, saw you peeping out though the tv reflection. it’s not a secret.” keith presses on, trying to move himself of tex’s cock, “i know you came while watching me.”

“fuck, keith, i need it.” he moans, hips stuttering—he’s already moving.

keith already knows how bad he needs it. “do it.”

tex pulls out, sliding himself back in harshly, keith moans, coaxing his daddy on to fuck him like that—hard and fast like he needs it.

“f-fuck—yes. dad! you’re so fucking big.” keith whines, “can’t wait for you to knot me.”

tex can’t either, his knot already swelling and opening keith up more, he leans down, nosing through keith's hair and into his scent glands and breathes in, hard, taking in all his sons intoxicatingly sweet scent. 

he kisses into keith's neck, kissing his way up until he’s slotting his lips together with keith's, it’s sloppy, but it has keith moaning and whining into his mouth like a poor omega in heat. 

and it makes tex want to bite, wants to mark keith up, claim him as his and no one else's.

he kisses back down, back to keith's neck and feins a bite just above his glans, sucking a hickey into keith's neck. keith whines and tilts his neck so he has better access, “p-please…” he whines, his whole body moving from how hard tex is fucking him.

his sharp fangs bare and sink into keith’s skin with a moan, wanting to hold onto that feeling of being forever, but he can’t. and with keith moaning for his knot—tex comes, hips stuttering as he’s filling keith and his knot locking them together.

it’s the best tex has felt in years.

he tries not to fall forward and just crush his son in his tiredness. tex does manage to roll onto the bed, keeping keith close while they’re stuck together.

“feel better?” keith asks.

tex hums, “yeah. thank you, sweetheart.” he can feel keith press closer to his body, warmth enveloping them both as tex feels the fatigue finally catch up to him.

“sleep, dad. love you.” keith kisses his dads arm

tex nods, “m’love you too, keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> other works by anon; 
> 
> [Please, Mr. Shirogane.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800844)  
> [A Peek Of Pleasure.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843969/chapters/62788159)


End file.
